1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly wherein a connection for torque transmission is provided between a tube made of a fiber-reinforced plastics material and a metal spigot which fits within a portion of the tube. Such an assembly may form part of a drive shaft (e.g. a propeller shaft for a motor vehicle).
2. Description of Prior Art
One way in which such an assembly has been made is by winding fibers to form the tube directly onto the metal spigot. The spigot serves as part of the mandrel on which the fibers are wound to form the shaft. The plastics resin with which the fibers are impregnated tends to adhere to the spigot, but even so the assembly thus produced is not suitable for transmitting higher torques. It has been proposed to insert additional radially extending securing means such as pins or rivets into the overlapping spigot and tube portion, but these lead to high stress concentrations and weaken the tube material. It has also been proposed to provide the spigot with a surface configuration, e.g. with radial projections, such that when the tube fibers are wound thereon a form fitting connection is achieved. This, however, is also disadvantageous in that it results in stress concentrations, and has a production disadvantage because it makes the fiber winding process more complex.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an assembly for torque transmission wherein a connection between a tube of fiber-reinforced plastics material and a metal spigot fitting therein is achieved in a manner which is relatively easier to produce than those above described, and yet which can transmit relatively high torques.